


Something So Magic

by AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I don't go into details, Literally the first chapter is smut, Marichat, Non-Explicit Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, marichat sin, one night stand to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying/pseuds/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying
Summary: There's a cute cat boy on her balcony, dressed in a black leather suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. Really, can you blame Marinette for what she's done?





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is called Descent because this is the beginning of Marinette's descent into lust driven madness for her stupid hot partner.

Bluebell eyes meet toxic green. It’s sending shivers down her spine as she presses further into the dark leather of the cat holding her close. Embedded in their very souls, is the love they keep harbored, and the heavy hearts they keep protected at all costs. His is tender, with sorrow and reluctant acceptance, and his mind is warning him not to do this. Maybe it’s his logical side that will win out in the end, or perhaps that testy and possessive little demon inside of him that sounds suspiciously like Plagg. 

Those sharp, agonizingly slow claws make their way up her sides, and Marinette all but goes lax as he cradles her face. It’s so tempting, she thinks, to just press forward and kiss him. For a moment, she has trouble remembering just who else owns her gentle heart of glass. She forgets why she shouldn’t smooch this cute cat boy clad in dark leather and respect. How would he react? Would he be shocked? Or maybe even excited? Perhaps he would even purr, and those mischievous green eyes would burn like flames trapped inside of a flask.

Another shiver goes down her body as her hands press against Chat Noir’s chest. At first, it was to push him away, to remind him that this is a terrible idea because they both love someone else. Then, it’s because she’s actually too short to place her hands on his shoulders without getting uncomfortable. Soon her hands are smoothing down his torso, savoring the feeling of the leather under her palms. A sharp intake of breath alerts her that she’s just brushed a sensitive spot. Really, that should have been the final warning that she needed to stop whatever she was doing and send this alley cat on his way.

Except, she doesn’t. Nor does Chat push her away. He gingerly drags his knuckles against her face and brushes his thumbs over her pink lips. Then his hands are moving down her body, gripping at the back of her thighs and lifting her up.

Marinette gasps as she is suddenly swept off the ground. At first, she’s scrambling to wrap herself around Chat so that she doesn’t fall, coaxing a warm chuckle out of him when she has her face hidden in his shoulder. It’s relieving, once he has his other hand on her back. She giggled nervously and breathlessly as she closes her eyes, feeling Chat sway with her. His grip is secure, reminding her that he would never let her fall. 

And from this new height, Marinette can now explore his strong, lean shoulders. Her fingertips just barely brush the skin poking out from the collar of his suit, causing them both to pause. Then, she’s slowly moving her fingers to comb through his untamed blonde curls. She hadn’t expected his hair to be so soft, and he sighs at the feeling, closing his eyes and tilting his head so that she had more room.

He looks down at her to meet her hesitant gaze, with his mouth just slightly parted as if he’s lost the ability to breathe normally. Marinette knows the feeling. Her tongue subconsciously licks over her lips as they stare at each other. The hand currently resting on his shoulder then slowly moves down. Chat notices the move, and instantly tightens his grip on her. She’s grateful for that.

Then her pale fingers are gently grasping the bell of his suit, and pulling the zipper down. The sound alone makes her shudder, the combination of their increasingly fast breathing and her nervous heartbeat only adding to the feeling. Without the zipper, Marinette can see his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, and she wants nothing more than to lean forward and bite at the flesh. She can even see the cords sticking out against his neck as he clenches his jaw.

“Wait,” he whispers, a hand moving from her back to cover hers. “Princess.” The implication is there in his already wild eyes, a silent question at the tip of his tongue. “Are… Are you sure?”

It’s comforting that even when his eyes are practically drowning with want and desire, he is still a gentleman to her. The firm hand on top of hers will not move without her explicit consent. None of this will continue unless he knows that she wants this too. Marinette almost cooed.

She nodded, but Chat Noir only pursed his lips, and his unrelenting hand grips hers even tighter. He will not take a silent answer. In order to allow this to continue, Marinette realizes, he wants her to say it aloud. Wants her to say that…

“I want to. I’m sure of it.” He fixes her with an urgent look that makes her smile against her will. “You have my consent.”

A sigh of relief makes all the tension in Chat’s body dissipate. Slowly, giving her a warning before he does anything, he walks the two of them back towards Marinette’s chaise. When the backs of her knees hit the furniture, she falls back with a squeak, as Chat is suddenly looming over her more than usual. His zipper is halfway down, but before her eyes can go any further, he’s kneeling in front of her.

He looks down, respectfully looking away from her open legs as he finds a sash stowed away under the furniture. It’s pure black, and decently thick. Perfect. He looks back up to her, and their eyes meet once more as he holds it up. “You… I can’t let you see,” he explains, slowly reaching forward to wrap the sash around her eyes like a blindfold.

Oh. She nods and instinctively closes her eyes as the fabric cuts off her vision, then reaches back to help secure it in place. Somehow, she hadn’t considered this part, the part where Chat would have to detransform in order to truly do this. With as much freedom as his suit gave him, it wouldn’t come off all the way. Even if it did, that alone could be too revealing. 

After she confirms to him that she cannot see anything, she feels him pull away.

“Claws in.”

Her gasp is almost too loud once she hears the leather suit disappear. There’s a few whispers - likely him talking to his Kwami, not that she could let him know she knew what a Kwami was - before she can hear the sound of clothing being deposited on her floor. She’s suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she’s blindfolded in her bedroom, with Chat Noir’s true identity standing naked not two feet from her.

The rest of the night is lost in a flurry of moans and whimpers, with Marinette’s screams followed by a wicked mouth looking to please.

It’s all the ecstasy a first time is meant to be, except for when the time finally came for the main event, Chat couldn’t convince himself to go through with it. “We don’t have protection,” he tried to insist.

But the things he’d done had left Marinette needy and on the edge. There was medication she could easily purchase, and as of right now, she wasn’t on her period.

Chat promised to leave her some money to buy whatever she needed to buy, but every moment after that was unforgettable. The stretch, the tightness, the pain, the pleasure. Every moment melded together until Marinette had trouble recalling anything the next day. If she had a limp and a few bruises going into class, she could always blame it on her clumsiness.

But for the life of her, she could never figure out why Adrien was blushing so hard once he saw her.


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the infamous, "Morning After." If you're here for Marinette monologuing, then you've come to the right place.

One part of Marinette couldn’t believe what she had done. Of all people to have a one night stand with, it just had to be Chat Noir, her flirty partner in (fighting) crime, who she had already rejected multiple times. On the other hand, she absolutely could believe it. Because one, of course she would, she was the queen of Mary Sues and bad decisions, and she knew it. Two, she wasn’t blind. She knew more than anyone just how very attractive Chat Noir was. Around Ladybug, he seemed to flaunt his charms and good looks everywhere he went. It made him seem like a Greek god, well aware of his otherworldly beauty.

But with Marinette, he was less of a show-off, snobbish prince, and more like an Aladdin. Kind, handsome, nervous but excited, definitely a bit mischievous, but mostly kind. He definitely gave off more of a street cat vibe with her rather than with the other superhero of Paris. It was hard not to fall for him in the pale moonlight, with that black mask that made his eyes stand out just like he knew it did. 

Despite all of this, Marinette knew it couldn’t be allowed to happen again. She felt dishonest, as if she had taken advantage of him and his feelings for her. And how deceitful did the two of them have to be to just snap like that? Not once had they kissed, Marinette noted. Yes, his mouth had been all over her, as shown with the multiple hickies scattered across her body, but despite all that they had done, he had never kissed her, nor did she ever kiss him.

It was almost astounding. All of that passion, arousal, and neediness, caused just by his touch alone. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know what kissing him felt like; she’d done so as Ladybug before, and despite how brief it had been back then, she did have to force herself to stop. It was addicting, that closeness with her partner, and whatever control Marinette did have over herself, it was instantly washed away once she remembered what he tasted like.

What if he had kissed her during their night together? The mere thought sent an all-too-familiar shiver through her, making her cross her legs subconsciously as she swallowed. 

Seriously, this was not the kind of thing to think about in class.

But then after class was lunch, and Marinette went home, too distracted by her own thoughts to agree to hang out with any of her friends. Alya had seemed concerned, but dropped it in the end. Marinette just hoped and prayed with everything she had that there would be no akuma attacks today. Ignoring the slight ache in her body, she just wouldn’t have been able to properly face Chat after what had happened. Not as Ladybug at least. Ladybug wasn’t supposed to know that he was actually a great romantic partner, and an absolute gentleman in bed. At least as Marinette, she’d have an excuse to be awkward near him.

Once home, Marinette thanked her Ladybug luck that neither of her parents were home. Depositing her school-things on the couch of the apartment, she slouched into the cushions with a sigh. Tikki stared at her with a knowing expression, saying nothing as Marinette thought things through.

At some point, Marinette realized just how - er - uncomfortable her pants were starting to feel. Grabbing a box of cookies for Tikki, she placed them on the table for her, and walked upstairs to grab some clothes. And possibly a towel.

She hadn’t expected the black cat to be back so soon.

He waved at her sheepishly from the skylight, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile back. Closing the trap door, she greeted him loud enough to let Tikki know to stay out of sight.

“Chat Noir.”

“Princess.”

She let him in, melting instantly once he was pressed against her. Chat was holding her to his chest, inhaling her smell and nuzzling at her hair. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him with a sigh, before he cleared his throat. Once she looked up, letting him know he had her attention, he began to speak. 

“I, uh,” he stammered out, his face looking a bit red. “I know that you said you could get them for yourself, but, well… It just didn’t sit well with me that I might not have left enough, or you might not have enough-”

“Enough of what?” she cut him off, tilting her head. Enough of him? She doubted she’d ever have that…

“Um…” He pulled out a small plastic bag from his pocket, with a drugstore brand printed on it. “Plan B?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh my gosh, that completely slipped my mind.” Reaching for the bag, she chuckled nervously, glancing at him. “Uh, thank you.”

Chat gave her a grin that seemed only halfway forced. “Yeah! It wasn’t an issue. Well, not a big one, but, uh,” he swallowed. “Nevermind.”

Oh boy. Chat Noir? Stuttering? It really was the end of the world, Marinette decided. She glanced at the box, recognizing the branding and quickly looked over the instructions. It was best to take it as soon as possible, so she politely excused herself to get some water, offering to grab him anything he might want.

“Well, a block of cheese wouldn’t hurt?” he forced out. “If that’s okay.”

She nodded, and went downstairs without question. If he’d said that to any other person, maybe they’d have been confused. But Marinette, having a Kwami herself, understood exactly why he needed the cheese. So after grabbing a bottle of water, swallowing the pill, and chugging down half the bottle, she grabbed a small slice of cheddar, and returned upstairs with it.

Once she opened the trapdoor, she was greeted with the sight of Chat staring at the chaise, and the discarded black sash on the floor. Marinette had been too tired - and quite frankly too sore - to really clean anything up, or climb up to her loft bed before going to sleep last night. Chat had offered to get her anything from downstairs, but in the end they both agreed it would be better if he just left before Marinette’s parents found him. It had taken almost an entire can of air freshener to clean up the smell last night had left behind. Marinette’s heart went out to Tikki and Plagg, who were being very patient about everything.

Well, Tikki was. From what she’d caught last night, Plagg was mildly annoyed but wasn’t going to cause too much of a fuss over anything. That helped to soothe her, just a little bit. At least he wasn’t pretending everything was okay.

“I couldn’t get to bed last night,” Chat admitted to her quietly. “I mean, I was tired, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Marinette wordlessly handed him the block of cheese, and nodded for him to continue. Words were never her forte to begin with. “Yeah?”

He nodded, chuckling to himself. “Yeah… And as amazing as last night was, because believe me, it was perfect,” he looked at her, emphasizing just how perfect it was with a grin, before his expression fell again. “Absolutely perfect, but…”

“But we can’t do it again.”

He winced at the words, and nodded while he looked away from her again, attention drawn to the messy state of the furniture. “It was a risk we really can’t take, not only the lack of protection, and the fact that I can’t tell you who I am, which, you know, if you had gotten, uhm,” he met her eyes before looking away with a flush, “pregnant,” he whispered, before clearing his throat, “then you would be in danger. And that would be my fault.”

Marinette wasn’t surprised to hear any of this. It was the same argument she’d told herself all morning before coming to the conclusion to tell him the same thing the next time that they saw each other. If they saw each other…

“And then there’s Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide at that, and suddenly she couldn’t stop seeing Chat’s subtle smile at her alter-ego’s name. “Ladybug?”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I still have feelings for her, and I always will. And I’m not trying to be mean when I say this, Marinette, but no matter how I feel for you, Ladybug comes first. I owe it to her to not go and sleep with another girl, even if I do like her.”

Even if he did like her? Did that mean that…? Oh boy. Marinette blushed hard at the realization, and didn’t even notice it when Chat had stepped closer. That is, until her took her hands into his. 

“Marinette, I like you.” He intertwined their fingers and smiled at her, slowly moving forward until Marinette was on the wall, their hands on either side of her head. “I mean, I really like you.” She smiled back at him, appreciating both the boldness and the fact that she wasn’t really pinned. But then his smile faded, and he pulled away from her. “But I’m in love with Ladybug. So it isn’t fair - to either of you - if I kept this up. Because I know that if I was asked to choose…”

Marinette smiled at his unwillingness to finish the sentence, and gently took his hand into hers. Even when he really wanted something, his loyalty to her came first. He was telling her the truth in a way that might hurt her, but would get the message across. Maybe she should have felt upset that Chat technically rebounded with her, but he hadn’t played her. Nor would he string along. Now, she had no doubt that the next time he saw her as Ladybug, he would tell her about what had happened, and likely wait for her to get upset with him, just as he was waiting for Marinette to do the same.

“Do yourself a favor, kitty, and stop worrying about us,” she said gently, stroking his face. “Make the choice that makes you happy, and see what the consequences are. Because they’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Her heart all but fluttered when he turned his head to kiss her palm. “Then, with your permission,” he gave her a smile as he stepped closer to her. “May I kiss you?”

She nodded, feeling butterflies in her chest as he drew closer. Finally, a kiss. Something to complete those new fantasies of hers.

As their lips met, Marinette felt him gently cup her chin with one hand, and carefully hold her waist with the other. He really was a gentleman, she hummed to herself as she leaned into him. Even if he was taking something he wanted. So maybe she could give him something too.


	3. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this is a filler chapter for the slow burn. I am not going to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortie but a goodie.

“I’m calling your bluff.”

“Do it. I dare you.”

“There’s no wa-”

“You were saying?”

“That’s cheating!” Chat Noir shouted indignantly, eyes wide as he watched his character fall from the platform.

Marinette giggled and shook her head. “Nope,” she smirked, before slyly reaching for his controller. “But this is.” In an instant, the controller was knocked from his hand, sent flying into the bedroom.

Chat dove after the controller with a yowl as Marinette claimed victory. “Hey, no fair!” When he returned, he was giving her the saddest pout she’d ever seen on him.

“Aw, poor kitty,” she cooed at him, scratching under his chin affectionately before standing up. “You’ll live. I believe that twelve rounds to zero?”

“How about best out of thirty-six?”

“Chat?”

“Yes?”

“It’s two a.m.”

“And?”

“Sleepy time.”

“But princess,” Chat Noir whined in pathetic despair. “It’s Saturday! Can’t I stay a little longer?”

Marinette smiled fondly at him, shaking his head as she did her best to ignore his sad kitten eyes. Seriously, when did that ever have an effect on her before? “Yeah, last time that didn’t go so well.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Are you saying I’m a bad kisser?”

“Get out!”

It took engaging him in a pillow fight and the promise of baked goods before Marinette could convince him to leave. Not that she wanted him gone, but sleep was marginally more important than gaming night.

“Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel marginally special,” Chat snorted, crouching on the railing of her balcony. “So that makes me third place, huh?”

“Fourth, actually.”

“Who’s in front of me?!”

“Ultimate Mecha Strike Four.”

“Fair.”

“My sleep.”

“Okay, valid.”

“And my parents.”

Chat let out a long and dramatic sigh. “Alas, my princess, you wound this loyal black knight. And so it is with a heavy heart, I shall wander these moonlit streets, dreaming of the day you admit I am more important to you than video games and sleep.”

Marinette rose a brow. “You forgot my parents.”

“Oh, I ain’t touching that. Your parents are the best people in the world. Right after you and Ladybug, of course.”

“Silly kitty,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Get out of here.”

Chat smiled, and gave as much of a bow as he could in his position. “Until next time,” he winked, before letting himself fall backwards from her balcony. There was the sound of his stick extending as he catapulted himself over the rooftops, back to the cat’s nest he called home.

Marinette sighed as she watched him go, eventually going inside when the cold and biting wind of three in the morning finally convinced her to go.

“You’re handling this really well,” Tikki applauded her as she came out of hiding. “It seems like you two are in a great place!”

“Yep, it seems so,” she hummed, climbing into bed. 

“Any plans for his next visit?”

Marinette yawned and nodded, turning off her lamp. “Yeah, he’s supposed to come over Wednesday night to help me with physics.”

Tikki flew next to Marinette’s head in a blur of red, settling down on the pillow. “It’s so lucky he can help you with that. I’m proud of you, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette hummed. “But I’m sure you’ll be even more proud of me once I can actually go to sleep.”

Tikki giggled in response, and nuzzled closer to her. “Good night!”

“Good night, Tikki.”


	4. Red Is A Nice Color On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is staying up late, running her store and Chat Noir is there for guidance, because she cannot write to save her life.

“I have no fucking idea what to write.”

“Holy crap, princess, watch your language.”

Marinette let out a groan, and hit her head against the desk. “Chat Noir, what am I supposed to write?” she all but whined, looking at him despite her face squished on her desk. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to describe the dress.”

Chat Noir, the lazy bum he was, was lounging about on her chaise, holding out a magazine above his head. He glanced at Marinette, and set it down to give her his full attention. “A simple blue dress with a knee-length chiffon skirt.”

“How the fuck do you do that?”

He snorted. “You swear a lot at midnight.”

“Correction, eleven fifty-three,” Marinette huffed, before sitting back up. “Now repeat everything you just said.”

“A simple blue dress with a knee-length chiffon skirt.”

“One more time?”

Chat groaned, rolling his eyes fondly at her. “Princess, last time I checked, this is your online store, not mine. I shouldn’t be making the clothing descriptions.”

“Yeah well,” she huffed, struggling to come up with a proper retort,” your face looks weird!”

“If by weird, you mean handsome, then yes, I agree.”

“Chat!” 

“Okay, okay!” he put his hands up in surrender. “Chill. What’s the next one?”

Marinette pointed wordlessly to her mannequin as she finished typing. The next dress was definitely the one Chat liked the most; another knee-length dress, however, this one was red and made of lace. It had an asymmetric cut at the bottom, where the excess fabric overlapped and expanded whenever it was twirled, but from about mid-thigh and up, it was relatively form fitting. There were spaghetti straps on this dress, as opposed to the sleeveless or short sleeved dresses Marinette usually made. A work in progress which Chat had seen on the mannequin for about a month and a half now.

He couldn’t help but smile at it. The dress was truly a showcase of Marinette’s talent as a designer. As proud of her as he was, the thought of someone else wearing seemed to leave him feeling bitter. This dress was unique, and absolutely gorgeous. For her to just sell it…

“I want it.”

“I didn’t know you were that comfortable with your masculinity.”

He snickered, but shook his head. “Let me clarify; I want you to keep it.”

Marinette peeked her head back at her, raising a single brow. “Why?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. It was just another dress. So far he’d approved of the other articles of clothing, so why was this any different?

“Because it deviates from your normal style,” he answered, walking over to the mannequin, and eyeballing the dress. “Plus, red is a nice color on you.”

Marinette felt her cheeks go crimson, suddenly feeling warm. On one hand, she appreciated the compliment, on the other, if she was wearing red, it usually meant she was in her Ladybug suit.

“Seriously,” Chat smiled, interrupting her thoughts with a warm smile. “You should keep it. Aren’t you making all these dresses for that school dance?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be going,” she said with a shrug. Chat’s frown almost made her feel bad.

“How come?”

She bit her lip. It was mainly because she was so busy creating all of these dresses, as well as the ones she’d been commissioned, that she didn’t have nearly enough time to get her own outfit, but the underlying reason was that Adrien would probably be going. With Chloe, or Kagami, or even Lila. Yeah, Adrien knew she was a liar, but he was too nice of a person to turn her down if she tried hard enough. In any case, Marinette knew Chloe would be all over him, and the thought just didn’t settle well with her.

“Well…”

He skipped across the room, and crouched in front of her with a curious smile. “Well?”

She breathed in through her nose, and let out a huff. “Jeez, you’re persistent,” she grumbled, before shaking her head. “There’s someone I’d like to dance with, but I don’t think they’ll be interested in going with me. I’m not the only one with a crush on them.”

Glancing up at Chat, Marinette noticed that he was giving her that look that meant he was trying to decipher her words. Normally, it took much longer before anyone realized that her words couldn’t always be taken at face value, but her partner - who didn’t know she was actually his partner without the mask - was of course so in sync with her, that it came to him almost naturally.

Finally he cleared his throat, seeming to have reached some conclusion. “So, you don’t want to go, because you don’t want to end up heartbroken?”

“Yeah…” Well, pretty much anyways. When had he gotten so good at reading her?

He shook his head, and gently took hold of Marinette’s hands. “Have you ever told this person how you feel?” he asked her carefully. “I mean, have you ever told them that you have romantic feelings for them?”

She nodded, and looked down at her knees. Technically, she had. On paper. Through gifts. In her mind. “He doesn’t know though, because I can never tell him that I’m the one confessing.”

“So you’ve tried to tell him through a gift?” She nodded. “But you never sign them?”

“No,” she groaned, “I just forget to! And the one time I did, well…” She’d much rather not talk about the incident with the beret. Especially not when Chat was right there, and he’d want to know how she’d encountered him as an akumatized villain. That event was too much of a mix of her superhero and personal life. “It’s just probably for the best that I don’t talk about it.”

Chat nodded, and leaned forward to rest his chin on her knees. Taking the hint, Marinette began to comb her fingers through his messy blonde hair. He gazed up at her with a pensive expression, his eyebrows furrowing together ever so slightly as he thought to himself. The first time she’d seen that look, it had surprised her. Chat Noir taking something as simple as her problems into serious consideration always shocked her a little bit, but she was used to it by now. Even if it was a little jarring sometimes.

That’s when the purr rolled past his lips, rumbling against her knees and soothing her headache. She smiled down at him, brushing his hair back from his face. “You look so serious.”

“Hmmm,” he nodded, returning the grin with his own. “I’m trying to think of reasons you should go to that dance.”

“Silly kitty,” she cooed at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “Why would I waste my time going to a dance and sulking over a boy, when I could be here in my room, kicking my cat’s butt at video games?”

Chat gave her a fake pout, making his lower lip quiver. “What if your cat wants you to go?”

“Overruled.”

“By what vote?” he challenged playfully.

Marinette cleared her throat, bringing her hands up to unroll an invisible scroll. “By the vote of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, which counts for seventeen, and her future hamster, which counts for eight bazillion.”

“Well, I’m cute, so my vote counts for infinity!”

“And also by the vote of my left toe, which counts for infinity and one.”

He let out an overly dramatic sigh, and rolled his eyes, but the fond look never left his face. “Alright, fine. I guess you win.” Shame, he’d been so looking forward to seeing her in that dress… 

Catching his expression Marinette hummed to herself. “Well… Maybe I could be convinced to keep the dress-”

Chat’s head instantly perked up.

“- but, I expect a favor in return.”

“Sure!” he nodded enthusiastically, his smirk practically splitting his face in two.

Marinette giggled at the sight, before her smile faded completely and her expression became much more desperate. “Help me get these dresses delivered on time?”

Chat felt the twinge of panic from seeing her face like that die down, and gave her a warm smile. “But of course,” he nodded. “Who am I, if not my princess’ loyal delivery boy?”

“Oh my fucking god, you’re the best,” she groaned, pulling him up into a hug, more than thankful that he'd agreed. “I had no idea how I was going to get these all across Paris.” Well, she could have always done so as Ladybug, but that would be pretty suspicious. Not that Chat Noir running around with a ton of dresses was any less suspicious, but he was better known to stalk the city at odd hours of the day anyways, and he was much more stealthy than her.

Not that she’d ever admit to that, of course. She had to keep her partner on his toes, even if he was her favorite person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think there's no plot? HA! YOU FOOLS! I DO HAVE A PLOT IT'S JUST EXTREMELY SLOW.  
But uh yeah... So begins the slow burn.

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a silly prompt on Tumblr by gale-of-the-nomads, turned into two chapters of what is quite possibly my greatest writing achievement of all time. Because it was so popular on Tumblr, I have decided to officially put Something So Magic here on AO3, where I hope to write out a full story. Of course, I need to proofread but we die like men.
> 
> Also, if you couldn't tell, I'm not huge on identity reveals for sin. So why not just use a blindfold? Seriously, I can never find any fics where a simple blindfold could easily do the trick instead of having their partner turn around.
> 
> If you want to check me out on Tumblr, my name is chatnoirdeclawed or just click this link: https://chatnoirdeclawed.tumblr.com/


End file.
